


The Chubbimancer

by ShellHusk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humiliation, Immobility, Magic Weight Gain, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellHusk/pseuds/ShellHusk
Summary: A strange magic user is going from town to town fattening the men, but to what end?
Kudos: 73





	The Chubbimancer

I stalk through the crowds smirking, the villagers push past not paying attention, I assess them all searching for a new target. There! he’s perfect, beautiful delicate features and glossy curled face framing hair.  
Making my way towards him I hold out my hand and once i’m close enough I slap him on the belly before disappearing into the crowd to watch.  
The beautiful target staggers and looks around in anger, unable to find his assailant. His belly starts to push against his clothes, he hasn’t noticed yet. I grin in anticipation. The target goes back to speaking to his companions unaware of his rapidly fattening body. His belly doubles and triples in size pushing his vest and shirt to the limit, his companions have begun to notice. His buttons pop off, and he finally notices, face flushing red in humiliation as his pale flesh jiggles free of his now tattered shirt and vest. A loud rip pierces the air as his pants are shredded by his newfound flab.   
The other villagers have taken notice and begun to stare. My target whimpers and tries to cover his face with his pudgy hands. The weight continues to pile on until he’s forced onto his colossal ass, his hands and feet wiggle helplessly as he quickly becomes too fat to even hope of moving. He begins to moan in spite of himself, every inch of his fattening body is becoming more and more sensitive by the second.  
I snap my fingers and the growth stops once he’s nothing more than a moaning immobile blob of fat in the village square, hardly even recognizable as human. Happy with myself, I walk out of the village happily whistling to myself. Soon enough every man in the village will be that big, war is far easier when the opposing army is too fat to resist.  
I take out my map and cross another village off the list while I smile to myself, the King of Vaelume will pay me handsomely for this service.  
Off to the next town, and my next target.


End file.
